tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ken Z
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Spring2010 steam-up.jpg page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 00:06, 15 February 2010 Re : Dorman JE and FE engines Welcome Ken Z I've no detailed information on individual models of Dorman engines yet on here, so an unable to help with info directly relating to them. Some of the Draglines and Excavators used small Dorman engines, so collectors of these machines may have info on the engines. Another source could be the many small railways in the UK with similar industrial type locomotives. I would be interested on more information about your Event, as i see you list Tractors and other vehicles as attending in addition to the railways permanent exhibits. To give a home for the photo I will start an an article for the event at Wales West Light Railway Vintage Show - Alabama USA & add it to the US section of the Events Nav box that appears on event pages. Another source of Dorman engine information may be asking on the Equipment (construction) forums in the technical sections and there are probably similar ones for the light rail groups about but i'm mot a railway vehicle enthusiast (lack of time), but the histories and building of railways has an interest to me, so i dont search out railway web sites, just collect interesting books. I'm seeing (probably) some Dragline collectors at the end of the month so will try and ask if anybody has any Dorman engine info then. - BulldozerD11 12:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) (Tractor Wikia founder) :Hi Ken sorry canot help you yet as Event was today but it was torrential rain over last few days so I did not go as knowbody could comfirm if it was on & going a couple of hundred miles to find I'm standing Knee deep in Mud on my own or its off is a waste of time and fuel (got caught out a couple of times last year with cancelled events). : have you tried the various equipment Forums ? : - BulldozerD11 18:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) re: formating Ken I've adjusted some of your update as the formating / positioning of some of the images was giving display problems. Images need to go on a seperate line to the Headings which are created by the = symbols used before and after text (these headings them get added to the contents list automatically) Two create a main heading, three a level 2 and four a level 3 etc. In body text three ' symbols before and after creates bold text and two ' symbols make the text in between italics, but should only be used for occasional emphasis. (I noticed several lines were bold, so removed it. The ; symbol can be used to create a heading in a list that is not included in the contents. Photos generally sit best below a section heading, and above the text it relates to as the text then flows round the image. Note: Wikia have options for different editors versions with WYSIWYG the new default one and they can treat some of these characters differently so you may not have seen them when editing as they are hidden in one version of the editor, but older editors use the previous one with codes visible as it is quicker. (so the problem may be software related and not all your actions). - Thanks for updating the initial page BulldozerD11 17:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help. Bulldozer, Thanks for the help. Ihave very limited time do do this sort of activity so please bare with me if I don't get it just right. I am havnga hard time with you word processer. It liks to skip every ther letter nd refuses to lt me use the text appearance buttons. :Hi Ken sorry I missed your reply to my reply ? :Not sure about the problem your having with missing letters ? As i said before theres two editors. I dont use the WYSIWYG (or not thing) that wikia added recently, I stick with the simpler edit box version with a tool bar (go to your user preferences & theres a check box to switch versions on one of the tabs). I can code the page quicker using direct typing of the 'wikimark up' codes, like wikipedia uses. I've not had a problem with skipping characters other than when my computer has a go slow session and needs rebooting cause its pageing to the hard disk all the time (usually if ive got alot of windows open and been looking at lots of photos). :Dont worry about it too much I can tidy it up if some one has added the information / material to create an article from. (its easier than writing new pages from scratch with no info/knowledge on the subject to base it on). - BulldozerD11 18:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC)